La terapia
by Vismur
Summary: Al Dr. Spencer Reid se le ha otorgado un misión, dar una terapia a un grupo de individuos que sufren por sus compañeros. Menciones slash. Super-crossover. Nueve series de t.v. Información completa dentro.
1. One

_**Titulo: **__La Terapia _

– _One-shot - UNO_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Criminal Minds (Mentes Criminales) _

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom:**__ The mentalist_

_**Fandom:**__ Sherlock BBC_

_**Fandom:**__ Bones_

_**Fandom:**__ Torchwood_

_**Fandom:**__ Doctor House_

_**Fandom:**__ Castle_

_**Fandom:**__ White Collar _

_**Parejas mencionadas:**__ Steve/Danny, House/Wilson, Jack/Ianto, Sherlock/John, Peter/Neal y Hocth/Reid. __(Son más evidentes en el two-shot)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todas las series mencionadas acá arriba (por que son demasiadas) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Un gran croosover, nueve series en un fic, es un poco loco también._

_NOTAS: Van a ser dos one-shot. Este es el primero._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**LA TERAPIA**

**ONE-SHOT**

**UNO**

El joven Sr. Spencer Reid, había sido voluntariamente a fuerzas llamado por la jefa de Hocth, Strauss, llego a su oficina pero antes de tocar la puerta se escucho un "pasa", al pobre casi le da un infarto.

Entrando a la oficina, vio a la mujer más temida de ese edificio, detrás de su escritorio viendo algunos papeles.

- Dr. Reid, le he llamado por su terapia – el joven trago saliva.

- Si, sobre eso, voy progresando – contesto, la mujer levanto su vista.

- Si, lo se – contesto mientras volvía a sus papeles.

- ¿Entonces…? – empezó un poco nervioso.

- Como se que ha tenido un buen progreso en su programa, y como ultimo ejercicio quiero que dirijas un grupo de apoyo, ya que tienes un doctorado en psicología y comprendes la mente humana – dejando los documentos, saco una carpeta azul.

- No entiendo – dijo suavemente, es significaba que ya casi era libre.

- Lo que pasa – con voz cansada – harás una terapia grupal sobre compañeros de trabajo traumáticos –

- Ah, terapia de pareja –

- No, bueno, son parejas de trabajo

- … - la jefa le da de mala manera el folder.

- Váyase – dice secamente mientras lo corre con la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven perfilador se sentó en su mesa de trabajo para leer su misión.

El plan parecía fácil, algo de psicología, un poco de perfil, entregar un informe cada mes, ¿No era tan difícil? ¿Verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gran día había llegado, preparo una sala especial para la reunión, puso nueve sillas en un círculo, preparo su lista, e hizo algunas anotaciones, García insistió en que debería llevar algún tipo de comida, así que obligado por la diosa de la tecnología, llevo aperitivos.

Al los pocos minutos entro un hombre alto, cabello corto y negro, llevaba traje, una clase de macho alfa.

- Buenos días – saludo amablemente mientras se sentaba.

- Buenos días – respondió un poco tímido, el hombre tomo un bocadillo y se sentó.

Inmediatamente entro una mujer delgada, castaña clara, con el cabello debajo de los hombros, una mirada decidida.

- Buen día –saludo mientras se sentaba.

- Buen día – contestaron ambos hombres.

- Buenos días – un hombre rubio, con acento ingles, un poco bajo, y con un suéter entro, mientras tenia sus manos en los bolsillos, sentándose en una silla.

Poco después entro otro rubio bajito, pero a diferencia del primero tenia una cara de pocos amigos, solo saludo de cabeza en saludo y se sentó.

- Lamento un poco la demora – una mujer pelinegra y con rostro severo, entro.

- No se preocupe, aun no estamos todos – contesto el hombre en llegar primero.

Detrás de ella ingresaba un hombre también en traje, miro curioso al grupo y saludo con la cabeza, se sentó en una silla.

Al final, un castaño entro, tenia una sonrisa nerviosa, y unos hoyuelos inconfundibles.

- Espero no llegar tarde – dijo mientras se quitaba una bata, se sentaba.

- No para nada – contesto Read.

Espero cinco minutos por el último que faltaba, decidió que a lo mejor ya no iba a venir e iba a empezar, cuando un hombre en traje entro apresurado y un poco sonrojado.

- Lamento la demora – se disculpo, claramente con acento ingles.

- No, apenas voy a empezar así que no hay ningún problema – carraspeo un poco.

- ¿Usted es el psicólogo? – pregunto la mujer pelinegra.

- Así es – dijo un poco nervioso, siempre se fijan en la edad.

- oh – murmuro sorprendida.

- Bienvenidos a esta terapia grupal sobre compañeros narcisistas, insensibles, extremistas, compulsivos, arrogantes, ególatras, desafiantes de la ley y anarquistas – cada uno de los integrantes vio a su compañero con una o varias características – lo primero será presentarnos.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se relajaron en sus sillas.

- Empezare yo primero – quitándose un poco el nerviosismo, trago un poco de saliva - mi nombre es Spencer Reid, pertenezco a la unidad de análisis de conducta criminal, en Quántico Virginia – se presento y se sentó, saco su libreta para empezar a hacer anotaciones.

- Mi nombre es Seeley Booth, pertenezco al FBI, de Washington D.C. – el primer hombre que llego se presento.

- Mi nombres es John Watson, medico militar retirado, de Londres – dijo el rubio ingles viendo a todos con interes.

- Teresa Lisbon, detective de Sacramento, California – respondió la mujer de cabello negro.

- Soy James Wilson, soy medico oncólogo, de Nueva Jersey – dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

- Perter Burke, también soy del FBI, en Nueva York – respondió simplemente.

- Mi nombre es Danny Williams, detective del equipo five-0 de Hawái – respondió el otro rubio.

- Soy Kate Becket, detective de Nueva York – dijo la mujer.

- Ianto Jones, operaciones especiales de Cardif – se presento el único que faltaba, Reid rápidamente había aprendido sus nombres.

- Muy bien, tengo entendido que cada uno de ustedes tienen un compañero… especial – recito con cuidado, cada uno de los integrantes respondió con cara de dolor, cansancio o enojo a sus parejas – podemos empezar a platicar como es su compañero.

Cada uno de los integrantes parecía pensar exactamente que decir… el agente Booth parecía que quería hablar primero.

- Mi compañera de trabajo se llama Temperance Brennan, ella es arqueóloga forense, pero tiene cierta resistencia a las relaciones personales, creo que quiere más a los huesos de las victimas que a un ser vivo – Reid hizo un gesto, apuntando eso, la mujer parecía un poco autista.

- Mi compañero es Richard Castle, es escritor – la sala se quedo en silencio cuando reconocieron el nombre, Becket sigue su relato – siempre se mete en investigaciones, es un poco exasperante, usa sus contactos para salirse con la suya, y todo por que según le inspira para seguir escribiendo – Reid pensó que eso era exasperante, el había visto cosas horribles como para escribir un libro… aunque Rossi no cuenta.

- Se parece a mi compañero, se llama Patrick Jane, es ilusionista, sirve como asesor, nos ayuda bastante, no lo voy a negar – dice Terese Lisbon suspirando – pero ya casi logra que nos quiten los casos, por que no usa guantes, y gusta de tomar tazas de café hechos en la casa de las victimas.

- ¿Y ha perdido un caso por eso? – pregunto Danny Williams curioso.

- No, Patrick siempre salva al final, pero si sigue así, voy a romperle el cuello – murmura un poco agitada, pensando la forma en que lo haría, seguramente.

- Mi compañero también es asesor, antes era estafador y ladrón, se llama Neal Caffrey, lo único que me desespera de él es que siempre intenta huir de nuestro trato, sale de los planes realizados y siempre pone su sonrisa de tener la razón – un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo.

- ¿Escapar? – pregunto Becket curiosa.

- Esta bajo libertad condicional, esta fuera de las rejas mientras no intente escapar, lamentablemente, cada que puede lo intenta – suspira.

- Debe ser difícil – murmuro Lisbon.

- Mi compañero en realidad es mi jefe, se llama Jack Harkness – Ianto tomo un suspiro - es un poco irresponsable, y le tira a todo lo que se mueva – murmuro deprimido, Reid sospechaba que eran celos.

- ¿A todo lo que se mueva? – pregunto curioso Booth.

- Si hombres, mujeres, no me sorprendería que ya se hubiera acostado con casi todo Cardif – varios tragaron ante la visión de un jefe así, Reid ahora estaba seguro que Jones estaba celoso.

- Sus compañeros son angelitos – empezó a decir Danny Williams, que con cada palabra que salía de su boca movía los brazos – mi compañero se llama Steve McGarrett, es un SEAL, pero no tiene ningún sentido del protocolo – todos quedaron hipnotizados por la manos en movimiento.

- ¿Y que es lo que hace? – pregunto Peter.

- Amenaza a sospechosos con tirarlos al vacio, los amenaza con tiburones, los amenaza con granadas, una vez voló una puerta de un establecimiento con una granada, es muy exasperante – Reid quería creer que estaba exagerando.

- Mi amigo se llama Gregory House, y entiendo como se siente – menciono Wilson – a pesar de que es medico, es tan arrogante y petulante, siempre tratando mal a todos – suspiro – le han disparado ya por eso, caen demandas al hospital como el agua, y siempre arruina mis matrimonios – algunos hicieron cara de compasión, Read en cambio pensó que estaba con un celoso sobreprotector detrás del doctor Wilson.

- Yo también comprendo como se sienten – empezó el ingles medico – mi compañero de cuarto es Sherlock Holmes, es un detective privado, no voy a negar que es un genio, pero a veces quisiera agarrar un arma y darle un tiro – respondió sobándose la sien.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Danny.

- Si esta aburrido dispara a la pared, si quiere pensar toca desafinadamente su violín en medio de la noche, es muy grosero y arrogante también – suspiro Watson.

Al final de la sesión, había oído grandes locuras…

John Watson, James Wilson y Danny Williams se habían reunido para compartir sus experiencias de los locos que tenían como amigos y compañeros.

Perter Burke, Seeley Booth y Teresa Lisbon habían hablado entre ellos, y como agradecer que no fueran como los del primer grupo sus compañeros.

Ianto Jones y Kate Becket hicieron su grupo, ya que ambos tenían a conquistadores, Kate se sintió feliz cuando supo que al menos Castle tenia un poco mas de cuidado.

Intercambiaron teléfonos, correos electrónicos, y se prometieron ver la siguiente vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Reid regreso a su área de trabajo, saco sus notas y suspiro, realmente había compañeros tan exasperantes como contaban ellos.

- Reid – una voz le llamo, y al levanta la vista se encontró a su jefe.

- Hola Hocth – saludo sonrojandose un poco.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto – oí que Strauss te dio una tarea –

- Si, es un poco, interesante… - murmuro.

- Muy bien, nos vemos – Hocth salió de la oficina.

Spencer sonrió un poco y regreso a sus actividades.

- ¿Ahora como hago un informe de todas estas locuras? – se pregunto, muchas de las cosas eran ilegales…oh bueno, solo son socios inestables y capacitados, oh como se alegraba que no hubiera alguien tan extremo en su equipo.

Continuara…


	2. Two

_**Titulo: **__La Terapia _

– _Two-shot - DOS_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Criminal Minds (Mentes Criminales) _

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom:**__ The mentalist_

_**Fandom:**__ Sherlock BBC_

_**Fandom:**__ Bones_

_**Fandom:**__ Torchwood_

_**Fandom:**__ Doctor House_

_**Fandom:**__ Castle_

_**Fandom:**__ White Collar _

_**Parejas mencionadas:**__ Steve/Danny, House/Wilson, Jack/Ianto, Sherlock/John, Peter/Neal y Hocth/Reid. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todas las series mencionadas acá arriba (por que son demasiadas) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Un gran croosover, nueve series en un fic, es un poco loco también._

_NOTAS: Van a ser dos one-shot. Este es el segundo._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**LA TERAPIA**

**TWO-SHOT**

**DOS**

Varios meses después...

Reid había llegado a una conclusión cuando la terapia avanzo, al parecer todos tenían con quien desahogarse, y realmente evito los reportes de cada actividad mencionada, muchas eran ilegales. Todo se había llevado con relativa mejora, y la última sesión decidió que era una buena idea conocer a los susodichos.

- El próximo mes será nuestra última sesión – empezó a decir Reid – así que cada uno de nosotros traeremos a nuestros compañeros, para conocerlo – y verificar que realmente son como lo pintan, se dijo a si mismo.

- ¿Traerlo? – pregunto Danny divertido.

- No creo que sea buena idea – murmuro Ianto, Reid simplemente trato de no pensar `celoso´ cada que el pobre hablaba.

- Ya hablamos mucho de ellos, es hora de conocerlos de frente – dijo Reid – también traeré un compañero conmigo – para dar confianza.

- No creo que House quiera venir – murmuro el Dr. Wilson saliendo.

- Creo que Castle lo vera como vacaciones – las chicas iban juntas.

- Creo que Patrick también – coincidió Lisbon, mientras desidian ir a tomar un café.

- Voy a tener que conseguir un chip rastreador – apunto Peter en una libreta.

- Trae chaleco anti balas – dijo Danny a Reid mientras salían.

- Espero que no haya ningún caso – murmuro John.

- Quizás deba conseguirle un bozal a Jack – murmuro Ianto saliendo.

- Huesos estará encantada de saber que he hecho todos estos meses – murmuro Booth.

Al final se quedo Reid mirando la habitación sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hey chico, ¿Que haces? – pregunto Morgan cuando llego a su trabajo el día siguiente, Reid ya habia acabado con sus papeles, pero seguía trabajando, así que lo que estaba haciendo seguramente tenia que ver con la dichosa terapia que estaba impartiendo.

- El reporte... – Morgan sonrió, él tenia razón - ¿Morgan? – pregunto un poco durativo.

- Si

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?, todos traerán a sus compañeros, incluido yo –

- Por que no – seria buena idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y paso él mes...

- Lo siento mucho Reid, no puedo acompañare – susurro una disculpa el hombre de chocolate.

- No te preocupes, esta bien – respondió Reid, mientras dejaba sus papeles en el escritorio.

- Enserio, y yo que quería conocer a esos chicos – murmura Morgan.

- No te preocupes – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

¿Ahora con quien iba?

- Reid – su jefe salía de la oficina para ir a su casa, llevando el maletín.

- ¿Si? – pregunto a su dirección.

- Buenas noches –

- Buenas noches – quizás podría venir con él – hum... espere.

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto curioso.

- La última sesión de la terapia que estoy impartiendo será mañana, y hay una actividad de llevar al compañero problemático, yo llevare un compañero de mi equipo como gesto de solidaridad, pero Morgan no pudo venir y no se a quien más, dado que ya es tarde...

- Reid – llamo Hocth

- Lo siento – se sonrojo un poco –

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunto suavizando su mascara imperturbable.

- Si no es molestia

- No hay problema, te acompañare – Reid quiso saltar de alegría.

- Mañana a las 5 – Hocth asintió mientras desaparecía en el elevador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente...

Reid no podía negar que estaba nervioso, había preparado todo para las 18 personas que estarían en esa habitación, García al final le obligo a poner una cámara.

"Tienes que tenerlo documentado, Reid, será mucha gente" – se excuso ella, aunque nadie más que él vería el video, tomo un curso extensivo por correo para usar la dichosa cámara.

- ¿Así que venias aquí a huir de mi? – una voz masculina se escucho, al mismo tiempo que un resoplido.

- Castle, solo compórtate – los primeros en llegar.

- Buenos tardes – saludo Reid.

- Buenas tardes – saludo ella – él es mi compañero Richard Castle – el hombre sonrió mientras se estrechaban las manos.

- Él es mi jefe, el agente Aaron Hotcher – señalando al hombre.

- Un placer – ambos perfiladores definitivamente hicieron su trabajo instintivamente, uno por curiosidad y el otro por costumbre.

- Entiendo que tengan una forma casi patológica de expresar sentimientos y emociones encuadradas de eventos traumáticos reservados en el cerebro...

- Huesos por favor – el agente Booth venia acompañado de su compañera.

- Pero es cierto... – se quejó ella.

- Buenos días – saludo al grupo de cuatro personas, los cuatro asintieron.

- Compañera de terapia, Kate Becket y nuestro psicólogo, el Dr. Reid – expreso presentando a quienes conocía.

- ¿Doctor? – pregunto curiosa –

- Así es – un poco nervioso.

- Me alegra bastante que el desarrollo e integración de habilidades este en funcionamiento – dijo ella claramente aceptando al perfilador.

- Oh gracias – intentando comprender exactamente que había dicho.

- ¿Era necesario el rastreador insertado en el brazo? – pregunto una voz mientras Peter entraba por la puerta, junto a un encantador hombre.

- Si no te conociera

- ¡Por que me conoces no me lo hubieras puesto! – expreso suspirando Neal.

- Exactamente – refiriéndose a la primera parte, saludo de cabeza a los integrantes que estaban en la sala, pero antes llego otra discusión.

- Steve, tú tuviste la culpa – el rubio de Hawái llego, mientras un hombre alto y moreno entro.

- Por supuesto que no – sonrió de forma casual.

- No era nuestra jurisdicción – el hombre moreno solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- No debiste dispararle a un hombre en medio del aeropuerto – todos los presentes levantaron una ceja ante tal expresión.

- Era un narcotraficante – vale, Reid empezaba a creer que no tenia conciencia.

- Lo que sea, eso no se hace – respondió furioso.

- Esta bien Danno –

- Y no me digas Danno – se quejo saludando con la cabeza.

Pronto John Watson y James Wilson entraron por la habitación, con una aparente depresión.

- ¿Sus compañeros? – pregunto Peter viendo a todos lados. Ambos hombres señalaron a la entrada. Donde un hombre alto, con cabello un poco largo y un hombre con un bastón, vestía informalmente y desalineado de analizaban mientras caminaban.

- ¿Drogadicto? – más que pregunta era una afirmación de Sherlock.

- De la misma manera – respondió con cara de pocos amigos House.

Watson y Wilson suspiraron, mientras sus compañeros se seguían viendo feo entre si.

- ¿Por que no me trajiste antes? – otra voz masculina entro por la puerta, mientras Lisbon solo negaba con la cabeza.

- La terapia solo es para mí

- Yo también tengo traumas

- No esa clase de traumas – suspiro resignada Teresa, el hombre solo sonrió encantadoramente mientras saludaba con la mano a todos los presentes.

En poco tiempo algunos de habían metido en conversaciones, con sus compañeros o amigos (lo que hacen los traumas en conjunto).

- Lamento la demora – entro Ianto, un poco agitado y sonrojado, detrás de él venia un hombre alto, guapo y sonriente.

- Hola – sonrió coquetamente viendo a todos, por un segundo Reid creyó ver que su mirada brillo como un niño que acaba de recibir su mejor regalo de Santa.

- Bueno al parecer todos llegamos, empecemos – dijo en voz clara, poco a poco todos se sentaron en las sillas.

- Así que, ¿Que es lo que hacen? – pregunto un poco sarcástico House, moviendo su bastón.

- Se quejan de nosotros – dijo Sherlock – lo descubrí por el nerviosismo de John al pedirme que venga, los mensajes de celular borrados y los correos electrónicos sobre apoyo moral – viendo desinteresadamente su mano.

- No se porque se queja, venia en su contrato – respondió Steve simplemente.

- No debería quejarse, le ayudo con casos, sin mi, mi Diosa estaría muy mal – dijo Castle sonriente.

- Aunque creo entender porque su sistema cerebral y afectivo pide un poco de comprensión para calmar su tensión – dijo Brennan.

- Tiene un buen punto – dijo Patrick comprendiendo.

- Aun así, ellos tampoco se quedan atrás – dijo Neal sonriente.

- Eso fue muy sexy – murmuro Jack, mientras todos le miraban.

- ¡Jack! – se quejo Ianto.

- Wilson es demasiado bueno, por eso siempre se aprovechan de él – dijo House negando con la cabeza.

- John tiene problemas psicosomáticos, y es un poco distraído también – murmuro Sherlock como recordando.

- Danno ato una vez a un sujeto al cofre de su auto mientras corría a 120 km por hora, y se queja de mis métodos – se cruzo de brazos.

- Becket es malvada, gusta de burlase de mi – dijo con carita de pena Castle.

- Booth es demasiado sentimental a veces, pero es buen policía – dijo Brennan dándole palmaditas a la espalda de su compañero.

- Lisbon es demasiado seria, a pesar de que tengo todo bajo control no confía en mi – suspiro triste.

- Me tiene rastreado 24/7, eso debe ser contra los derechos humanos, y no confía en mí, no voy ha escaparme – murmuro frustrado Neil.

- Hagamos una orgia – ahora 16 miradas lo veían mal y una desconcentrado.

¡House! ¡Sherlock! ¡Steve! ¡Huesos! ¡Neil! ¡Patrick! ¡Castle!

Pero el que se escucho más fuerte fue: ¡Jack!

- Reid no me dijiste que era terapia de pareja – dijo Hocth por lo bajo a su subordinado.

- No lo es, pero al parecer unos si que lo son – murmuro Reid suspirando, viendo a algunos.

- Oh ya – susurro Hocth, no era tan difícil perfilarlos como tal.

Pronto el recinto se quedo con la mirada en contra de Sherlock y House, mientras Watson y Wilson ahogaban en relatos de cómo sobrevivir a tipos arrogantes y ególatras, que casi todo el mundo odiaba.

Patrick, Castle y Neal se habían unido en una plática sobre como ayudar a sus compañeras usando sus propias habilidades, Peter solo escuchaba muchas cosas que a su opinión era ilegales.

Steve y Danny discutían/platicaban/coqueteaban sobre alguna otra cosa que pasó en el camino.

Lisbon y Becket se habían unido en plática con Brennan y Booth, bueno las primeras sobre sus observaciones para la tercera mujer, mientras Booth solo escuchaba.

- Puede ser bastante posible, la liberación sexual se nota en muchos de los ejemplares de esta sala – menciono Brennan mientras platicaba con las otras mujeres.

- Lo sabia, era demasiado obvio – dijo Becket.

- Es como dice el dicho, polos opuestos se llaman – dice Lisbon, Booth hacia que no escuchaba mientras veía con otros ojos a los presentes.

- Voy a socializar – dijo Jack levantándose de su silla.

- Espera Jack – intento Ianto detenerlo.

- Hola, soy Jack, ¿Y tú? – pregunto coqueto Jack con una gran sonrisa, ante la mirada asesina de Hocth, quien cubrió con su cuerpo al de Reid.

- ¡Jack! – se quejo Ianto, claro sin ser escuchado.

- Tú también eres muy sexy – ronroneo con diversión, Hocth claramente le dio una mirada aun más asustadiza.

- Piénsalo – le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se fue con los doctores.

Ianto rezaba a cualquier deidad que algo pasase.

- Hola – saludo coqueto cuando llego con Wilson y Watson, ambos le miraron nerviosos – soy Jack ¿y tú? – pregunto mientras intentaba tomar el rostro de Wilson, pero antes de que pasara, un bastón le golpeo la mano.

- Largo de aquí – murmuro molesto House, Sherlock con la mirada le dijo lo mismo, habían notado que el sujeto se acercaba a sus doctores, pactaron tregua y fueron a alejar al hombre de la chaqueta de la segunda guerra mundial.

- Vale, vale – sonrió sin desanimarse, caminando a los chicos de Hawái, pero antes de que llegara, el sujeto moreno alto saco una granada de su pantalón, dispuesta a utilizarla, así que se desvió con los consultores.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – se quejo Ianto con un tic en el ojo, tomo a Jack del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo a la salida.

- Sabes que me encanta cuando estas celoso, ¿cierto? – pregunto dejándose arrastrar.

- Cállate

- Debe ser masoquista – mencionaron las únicas mujeres en acuerdo.

Reid sudo una gota.

- Reid – llamo su jefe y le dirigió una mirada.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que seria una buena idea que realmente les hicieras terapias de pareja, algunos tienen algunos problemas de comunicación – aconsejo su jefe – menos a esos chicos… - señalando a quienes habían ido.

FIN


End file.
